1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to spools, and in particular to spinning reel spools that reciprocate with respect to the reel unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical spinning reels include a reel unit, a rotor, a spool, and a handle that is rotatively supported on the reel unit. The spinning reel spool, which reciprocates with respect to the reel unit, comprises: a bobbin trunk onto which fishing line is wound; a front flange disposed on the front end of, and having a larger diameter than, the bobbin trunk; and a skirt having a rear flange, provided on the rear of the bobbin trunk. The skirt rear flange is furnished either separately from or unitarily with the bobbin trunk. The front flange is fastened with a front-flange fastening member to the bobbin trunk.
Among spools of this sort, ones in which the bobbin trunk is, for example, formed of synthetic resin and ones in which it is formed of an aluminum alloy sheet metal, which serves to lighten the spool overall, are known. Also, the front flange should maintain the relative strength of the spinning reel and improve the gliding of the fishing line. Therefore, some front flanges are formed by an element that is a different material, separate from the bobbin trunk.
In the aforementioned conventional spools made from synthetic resin, the relative strength of the bobbin trunk is in general liable to deteriorate. The bobbin trunk relative strength in spools formed from sheet metal also is liable to deteriorate since the sheet thickness is made thin. Deterioration thus in the bobbin trunk relative strength, when for example strong pressing force is applied to the bobbin trunk by winding on fishing line, may end up deforming the bobbin trunk. When the bobbin trunk, in particular the front end of the bobbin trunk, is deformed this way, a gap is created between the bobbin trunk and the front flange, since the front flange is a separate element from the bobbin trunk. This risks fishing line getting jammed in the gap.
Furthermore, in spools in which the skirt is furnished separately from the bobbin trunk, since the rear flange is separate from the bobbin trunk, a gap arises between the bobbin trunk and the rear flange, and there is the possibility that fishing line gets jammed in the gap.
An object of the present invention is in spinning reel spools to make it unlikely that fishing line jams in between the bobbin trunk and the flange.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a spinning reel spool that can be shifted back and forth with respect to a reel unit, includes a tubular bobbin trunk for winding fishing line around its circumference, a flange attached to one end of the bobbin trunk, and a reinforcement provided on the same side of the bobbin trunk as the flange.
In such a spool, a reinforcement is provided on the same side of the bobbin trunk as the flange, so that it is possible to prevent deformations of the bobbin trunk when a strong pressure is exerted on the end of the bobbin trunk. Consequently, a gap between the flange and the bobbin trunk is formed less easily, and it is possible to prevent the fishing line from getting tuck in such a gap.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the first aspect, the flange is a front flange attached to a front end of the bobbin trunk. With this configuration, it is possible to prevent the fishing line from getting jammed between the front flange and the bobbin trunk.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a spool as in the first or second aspect further includes a skirt attached to a rear end of the bobbin trunk, and the flange is a rear flange provided at the skirt and attached to a rear end of the bobbin trunk. With this configuration, it is possible to prevent the fishing line from getting jammed between the rear flange and the bobbin trunk.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in any of the first to third aspects, the reinforcement is a metal ring. With this configuration, high strength can be attained at low cost by using for example a commonly used ring-shaped, flat component, such as a washer.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in any of the first to fourth aspects, the bobbin trunk is made of synthetic resin. With this configuration, the reinforcement strengthens the bobbin trunk, even when a bobbin trunk made of synthetic resin with low relative strength is used.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in any of the first to fifth aspects, the bobbin trunk comprises a cylindrical portion made of sheet metal, and an inner cylindrical member made of synthetic resin fitted into the cylindrical portion. With this configuration, an inner cylindrical member made of synthetic resin is fitted into a bobbin trunk made from sheet metal, and the reinforcement is attached to the inner cylindrical member. Thus, the reinforcement reinforces the relative strength of the inner cylindrical member.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the sixth aspect, the reinforcement is arranged between the flange and an edge of the inner cylindrical member. With this configuration, it is possible to reinforce the relative strength of the edge of the inner cylindrical member in particular.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the sixth aspect, the reinforcement is formed unitarily with the cylindrical portion, and an edge of the cylindrical portion is extended inwards. With this configuration, it is possible to reinforce the strength of the bobbin trunk by forming for example a cylindrical inner flange provided with a bottom at the end of the bobbin trunk.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in any of the first to eighth aspects, the reinforcement is formed unitarily with the flange, and the inner edge of the flange is extended inwards. With this configuration, it is possible to reinforce the strength of the bobbin trunk by forming for example a cylindrical inner flange provided with a bottom unitarily with the flange.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in any of the first to ninth aspects, the reinforcement is an engaged portion provided at the flange and engaged with an engagement portion provided at one end of the bobbin trunk. With this configuration, it is possible to reinforce the relative strength of the flange with respect to the bobbin trunk by engaging an engagement portion of the bobbin trunk with an annular engaged portion formed in the flange, for example.
From the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, the foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art.